


Rhink Oneshot Dump

by Rosss_the_boss



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Asexual Character, Chase Hilt - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Phone Sex, Smut, Teenage Rhink, Underage Sex, im dead move
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosss_the_boss/pseuds/Rosss_the_boss
Summary: This is just the place I'm going to be dropping off some RandL oneshots when I'm in the mood to write. I hope you enjoy them!





	1. Bite Me

"You're afraid of me. Your heart is racing." Link's voice was low, a somber tone heating Rhett up from the inside like smooth whiskey. He wouldn't deny the fear, for he could feel his own heart thudding loudly in his eardrums. It only made him remember that Link's heart couldn't race. 

"I'm not afraid of what you are." Rhett spoke in cheesy lines from a bad movie he had seen years before, trying to use humor in order to keep from looking at the sharp points which dug into Link's bottom lip. 

A brush of air, a change in the pace of his heart. Link was no longer a few yards away, his fingertips were tracing Rhett's lips. 

"You smell..." Link's nostrils flared slightly, every movement intricate and planned. It was as if he had aged centuries since his transformation a year and a half prior. "Aroused."

Rhett's breath caught in his throat. His palms were slick with sweat against his jeans. 

The air shifted again, and Rhett's eyes drifted shut at the smell of his best friend, more enticing now than it had been every night they had lay together. 

"It is so... different; being able to sense your every emotion. I hear your heart, man." At the simple nickname, Rhett could feel himself calming down. That was Link. That was his best friend, still somehow within the less than human body which breathed in his scent. 

"Please tell me I don't scare you, Bo. I couldn't live with that.." Link's voice had changed. Years of sorrow carried his words, and Rhett knew he was thinking of the future. 

"You don't scare me, Link." Rhett turned to face bright blue irises, trying to ignore the new ring of black around the edges. 

Link's arms were like a vise around his middle. It was only too natural to wrap his own arms around Link's slender shoulders. Rhett remained all-too-aware of Link's nose against his neck, aware of the lack of breaths while Link tried to remain in control. 

"I have no idea..." Link's eyes were shut when he pulled away, his hands shook slightly while adjusting the jean jacket that hung from his frame. ".. how hard it is for me to remain professional when you keep... doing that." Link was practically whining, his annoyance showed through the attempt at a cold exterior. 

"What, do I have a papercut?" Rhett ran his hands over his body, checking for pains. 

"No!" Link's fangs gleamed against the darkness threateningly. Rhett wanted to feel the anger against him. He knew he was a whore, wanting to test the strengths of a monster. 

"That! Stop doing that!" Link held his shaky hand beneath his nose, attempting to mask the smell. 

"I don't know what I'm doing.." Rhett leaned back against the wall, watching while Link did the same. 

"I didn't realise how much your.. wants affect your body, Rhett." Link turned away, fist opening and closing repeatedly in an attempt to contain himself. 

"Oh.." Rhett's voice was quiet, timid. He stood on a fine line between wanting to see Link lose control, and wanting to run in fear. 

Flashes of bruises on his body, teeth against his skin ran through his mind. He allowed them to take over. He allowed himself to imagine Link's strength as he closed his hand around Rhett's throat. He allowed himself to imagine those pointed teeth dragging harshly down his body. 

"Ooooh gosh, Rhett please stop. You know I'm new to this." Link's body was reacting to the want. Rhett could see the outline of his boyfriend against the skinny jeans they had picked out at some trendy shop. He could see Link's hands balled into fists, one beneath his nose, though the attempt was in vain. 

"I don't want to." Rhett's voice surprised the both of them, leaving a thick tension to hang in the air. 

"Don't get fresh with me." Link's voice was harsh now, lashing out at Rhett in a final attempt at keeping his sanity. "You don't know what you're asking for, Bo." Link's voice shook worse than his hands, showing his true fear of how badly it could go. 

"I don't care. I love you." Rhett took a deep breath, glancing over Link's body again, eyes lingering on the teeth which sat jagged against his lip. "I want you."

The air shifted again, leaving Rhett breathless. His mind could barely catch up with his body, the moan which tumbled from his lips unable to be stopped. 

Teeth held against his neck, tongue running over the place where the blood pulsed just beneath the skin. Hands roaming over suddenly exposed skin. A quiet broken moan leaving Link as Rhett fell back against the wall easily with a thud. The power ran in his veins, leaving endless space for possibilities. 

Link imagined forcing Rhett to his knees, fucking his throat until Rhett couldn't breathe. He imagined the pleading, the moaning, the begging, losing himself in the fantasy while standing like a statue in the moment. 

"Ah- Link. Please.. do something.." Rhett was desperate, pushing, pulling against the man who was immovable as stone. 

"Sorry.." Link's whisper was slightly shaky again, the intensity of his fantasies surprising him. 

Rhett leaned down and captured Link's lips, breathing life into his counterpart. Link could taste the subtle gum Rhett had chewed that morning. He could taste the arousal through the scent. He could taste something which was purely Rhett. 

The world was turning around Rhett, it was less like the air was shifting and more like he was being thrown through the air.

The soft cushion of the couch suddenly cradled him, holding up the man with ease. 

Link's legs were lean and long on either side of Rhett's hips. Blunt nails dragged down the front of Rhett's torso, the sound of buttons popping off seemed distant. Rhett couldn't be bothered, the raw feeling of his raised flesh only left him to writhe. 

"Link, I want you." Rhett's voice was nothing more than a plea, his nails raking at Link's skin, serving to have almost no purchase. 

The moments passed by quickly, the stripping of clothes, the teasing at cracking voices, the rolling of eyes at stupid jokes, the pleasure, god couldn't explain the pleasure as Link's fingers rubbing incantations into the bundle of nerves, succeeding in making Rhett a blubbering mess. 

"Link, Lin-Link! Stop, stop, stop I can't- I need you." Rhett was pushing away uselessly at the muscles of Link's practiced arm. 

"You're so fuckin' pretty all needy for me." Link's voice was smooth, only serving to make Rhett throb. 

"I need you. Just, please I can't handle this teasin', Link." Rhett's legs tensed and flexed beneath Link's weight, his hands were suddenly lined above his head, Rhett was growing accustomed to the shift in air when Link became impatient. 

Link dragged his tongue over the sweat of Rhett's body, gathering the smell of arousal on his tongue. 

"Fuck, you taste good." Link shuddered with the pleasure that came from it. 

Link rubbed his length slowly over Rhett's hole, watching as he wriggled his hips in vain against the steady hand which had traced down from his wrists to his pelvic bone. 

"Just-" Rhett didn't have the time to beg before Link was bottoming out. He couldn't breathe around the intrusion. He couldn't think with the pleasure so prominent. 

"Move- move please, please Link-" Rhett's voice cut off abruptly with a sharp movement if Link's hips. It was too rough, he felt as if he was being ripped apart, bruises left with every subtle movement, his body aching with pain and pleasure. 

"Faster.." Rhett begged as Link forced himself to slow down. 

"Fuck, Rhett, I can't. I don't wanna hurt you."

Rhett grabbed at Link's arm and looked him in the eyes, trying to keep his eyes from glazing over in pleasure.

"I want you to hurt me."


	2. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a more explicit smut chapter. Enjoy

It started with what Rhett assumed was a butt dial. 

Rhett had just gotten out of the shower way past the time he would normally go to bed on a school night. What with the end of his senior year approaching, he couldn't be bothered to give a damn about his sleeping schedule. 

That's when the familiar contact photo flashed across the screen. A large goofy smile while a stranger rubbed the bleach through his short hair. Rhett had compared Link to some rapper, leaving the boy in a fit of giggles for the next few minutes. Rhett had taken the opportunity to put in the contact photo for his new phone. 

Rhett's finger slid the call to answer, following the familiar pattern of picking up, and waiting for Link to launch into some wild story about some squirrels at the park, or a dog that chased his mother back into the house. 

He wasn't expecting the laboured breaths and obscene noises. 

Rhett pulled the phone away from his head, waiting to see if Link would speak over the noise, if another prank was being pulled. 

A subtle whimper.

"Link?" Rhett's throat was thick, worry and something not exactly unfamiliar coating his throat like cough medicine.

"Haaaaaaah, ffffuck." Link's voice was practically a hiss. More shuffling, eerily familiar to the sound of bedsheets being wrestled with. 

"Link." Rhett's voice was devoid of all emotion, his attempts at ignoring the heat pouring into him in vain.

"Rh-mmmmh-" Rhett's mind was reeling, images of Link rolling his hips up into his palm, face flushed and body slick with sweat was all that came to mind. His mind provided him with images of Link sitting on his heels, wrist bent awkwardly in order to brush against his prostate. Rhett could almost picture his hand movements in time with the whimpers.

"Link, can you hear me?" 

Rhett's voice was too timid to draw any attention when Link was this far gone. He thighs burned slightly at the awkward position, but the pleasure in his groin made the burn fade to a dull ache. 

"Aah, fuck, fuck, fuck.." Link's hips rolled every time he moved his fingertips. One arm braced his head, keeping it up off of the bed while his fingers set a steady rhythm. 

Link's fantasies were in full swing, leaving him practically breathless. He could almost feel jade eyes tracing the arch towards the bed in his back. He could almost imagine Rhett's slightly more calluses fingers moving within him, only heading a breathy whine.

"Rhe-et please, I need it." Link whimpered into the empty room, harshly biting into his lip to keep from screaming when his finger pressed directly into his abused prostate. 

Rhett couldn't process how good the sound of his name on Link's resonated with him. His mind raced with the possibility that Link returned the feelings which had lingered for years and the need to get out of those fucking sweatpants. 

"Rheeett, I can't, don't stop, don't stop god oh god-" the noises stopped, and a faint whimper could be heard. A beg for more, a groan of agitation, even as Link was teasing himself. 

Rhett couldn't bother with the emotions. His hormones took over before his brain could come up with a coherent reason to end the call right there. 

Sweatpants hung around Rhett's thighs as he held the phone tightly in his hand. His body wouldn't allow teasing touches, leading up to it. His whole body thrummed with consistent need for Link to say his name again. 

"Aaah, not yet, not yet, I can't." Rhett had known Link was the type to talk out loud to himself, but he never figured that Link would allow his fantasies to be spoken out loud. 

Rhett's mind wandered while silence fell. He wondered if Link was alone in the house, if his body was humming with need like Rhett's seemed to be. He wondered if Link did this often while thinking about him.

And a high pitched moan kept Rhett from wondering anything anymore. 

Link couldn't stand to wait anymore. He knew that Rhett was listening by this point, and he couldn't be bothered to care if the click of a button would scare Rhett away. He knew that he needed his best friend in a way never before. In an indescribable rush of lust, Link clicked the button for FaceTime, moving it on the pillow so it would capture the expansion of his body across the bed. 

5 seconds.

10 seconds.

15 seconds.

"Ah.. fuck, Link." The boy could hear the low pitch of Rhett's voice, could hear the need as he surely began rolling his hips up into his hand faster. 

Link buried his face in his arm which held up his body, black hair barely showing up in the camera. 

Rhett's eyes focused on the slightly pixelated version of his best friend, biting his lip to keep from speaking out into his otherwise empty house. 

Link's lamp illuminated parts of his body, Rhett took in the way his ribs could barely be seen with his shirtless figure stretched in such a way. His eyes left marks on the cleft of his ass, imagining himself there. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Rhett fucking say something." Link's voice was demanding, but obviously so needy. 

Rhett responded without thought. He was too far gone to care that this was on purpose. 

"Fuck, you look so pretty, Link. So fucking pretty. God I want to bury myself in you. You're mine. Fuck say you're mine." Rhett was asking too, his hand bringing him closer to the edge by every second. He could see the blur of Link's movements as well, the muscles flexing as his hips rocked steadily. 

"Ah, fuck, fucking mmmmmh- I'm yours, Rhe-Rheeettt I need you in yours I need you to-" Neither could speak anymore, Rhett came first, inexperienced with a partner and his fantasies having ruined his lasting time. It only took a few more seconds before his release was running down the side of his length, leaving his hands a mess.

Link quickly sat up, his fingers still roughly fucking into himself. His hand which had traced him now becoming a few pixels while he ruined himself. 

"Rhett, ah, jesus mooore, more, god I need more." Link's whole body shook, and Rhett could barely process seeing his whole body, face slightly tilted back, drool dripping obscenely from his swollen lip. 

"I want you to. I want you to show me how much you love this. Show me now." Rhett never thought of himself as good at dirty talk, but it was enough. After all, they were teenagers. 

Link's climax was much more dramatic than Rhett's. His whole body went still, toes curling at the sensation. Rhett could barely make out his hand buried deep in himself, pressed directly against his bundle of nerves. A pitch higher than Rhett thought Link was capable of registered through his phone speaker, mouth forming an 'o' around it. His climax painted his torso like a canvas, abstract art forming over his lean figure. 

The high lasted much longer as well. Rhett waited for what seemed like forever as Link came down from it. He had been edging for hours before getting up the nerve to call his best friend. 

"This better not be a one time thing." Rhett joked as bright blue eyes caught his in the phone camera bashfully. 

"I would sure hope not."


	3. Asexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, Link is asexual. This is the first time I've written anything about asexuals so.. bear with me. 
> 
> Warning: Angst and hurt/comfort

It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

Link's hands shook, sweaty as he wracked his mind for the next step in every sexual movie scene over the past 16 years of his life. He could only come up with taking off Rhett's shirt, trying to grip the hem to help his shaky hands. 

It was the best night of his life.

Rhett was lost in the moment. He was lost in Link's body, the gentle curves, the soft lips, the quiet breaths. He only wanted more, and he felt like he would suffocate if their lips seperated even for a moment. 

It was supposed to be better. 

Rhett's mouth was wet, and hot against Link's neck. He tried to keep himself from cringing away. He wanted to feel the same desperation Rhett showed, but his glasses were fogging up, and he could feel the germs in the saliva crawling down his neck. 

He couldn't stop. 

Rhett knew something was wrong, Link wasn't speaking, but his mind was running differently now, it was practically out if his hands. He asked, at least he thought he did, of Link what the problem was. The question died on his lips. 

He began crying. 

Rhett's palms were sweaty against Link's hips, and that's when the self hatred began. He hated that he didn't want it. He hated that he couldn't give Rhett what his body was begging for. He hated that his own body was against him, shaking, pushing, constricting on himself. 

He pulled away. 

Rhett could feel it now. The genuine remote of fear. This was no pre-virginity-loss anxiety; this was the bodily reaction of fear. Rhett began apologizing. 

He couldn't breathe.

Link wanted to be held. He wanted to cover himself, his body was way too exposed. He could feel Rhett's arousal pressing against his side, a reminder of something he couldn't give. The world was spinning too fast. 

"Link.. I'm sorry." Rhett ignored the pain in his chest at rejection, angling his body slightly so his arousal wouldn't be felt in the hug. 

"Me t-oo." Link's voice broke, and so did Rhett's heart. Link was scared, and Rhett was determined to do everything to make him okay again. 

"I'm so sorry, Rhett, I don't know what's wrong with me." Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck, burying his face in the boy's chest. "I'm sorry." Rhett winced at the feeling of tears. 

"Baby.. it's okay.." Rhett wracked his brain for how to react, and went with the best plan he could. 

"Is it okay if I hold you?" He tried to ignore the hesitation before Link nodded against him. 

"Thank you... now.. how about you teach me some more on the harmonica, buddy." Rhett said with a small smile, letting it become more genuine as Link laughed against his chest. 

"Okay.. just don't blow my eardrums out like last time."


	4. Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic between Rhink and Chase so do with that what you will

Edits. Jumpcuts, voiceovers. All of these things began to take more time as they had to be done more often. Rhett and Link's game had been going on for almost a week and a half before the others started to notice. How could they not? Constant touching, gazes held for too long, sexual innuendos every other minute? The two were a mess, and the office started taking bets. The game was on. 

"You alright, Link? You look a little.. flustered." Rhett's words were testing, just as they started with every day. It was a common thing for him to speak with a certain gentle tone when first seeing Link in the mornings. He had dealt with everything from angry Link with a headache to dominant Link playing daddy. Today though, he could physically see the tension which was so familiar to him. The set of his shoulders, always on guard. The slight darkness to his usually bright eyes which came from a near-constant state of pent up lust. 

Their rules had been simple. No getting off in any way, and whoever breaks first has to sub for the next week. Link had been about ready to bite the bullet for a few days now, his frustrations leaving him irritable. His pride was much too hard to bite back though. The thought of Rhett teasing him while desperately fucking him too much to allow. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rhett. You should probably fix your fly though, buddy." Link's voice was slightly thick, all too recognizable to Rhett. The taller of the two turned away from the camera to fix his jeans, annoyed at his body's reaction to the mere presence of his counterpart. 

Chase rolled his eyes at the two who were obviously prodding at each other's need. 

"Editing this is going to be a nightmare. Should we apologize to them now?" Steve's voice spoke the words which had been rolling around in his mind. 

"They'll probably get a nice surprise out of it. Wanna bet they find some way to grind in this video?" Chase's laugh came easy, the anxiety of talking about his boss's relationship long gone in years past. 

"Oh they're definitely going to do something to each other." Steve's voice exuded confidence, but Chase didn't waver as his eyes followed their gazes at one another. 

"No.. I think that's against their dumb rules. You know this has to be a hard game. I think at least one of them will do something sexual though." Rhett at that moment had looked away from Link and closed his eyes, surely spurred on by something the other had said. 

"Twenty bucks and you're on." Stevie said while holding out her hand.

Link ran a hand through his hair, and his restrained shaking could be seen. 

"Deal."  
"You guys get ready, starting in three... two.. one.." Stevie counted down, watching as the two of them regained their composure. Rhett checked the monitor to make sure his hair wasn't a mess, and Link rolled up the cuffs of his sleeves. Everyone in the office could feel it. That subtle sense of tension when Rhett and Link were feeling frisky. 

With a quick quip, and a pause for editing purposes, the boys had begun, falling into their characters with ease. Rhett stumbled slight more than usual, and Link's intense gaze held longer with everything his eyes fell upon. His movements were calculated, more like a robot and less like the clumsy boss Chase had come to know. It made his skin tingle when those blue eyes held his for even a moment. He couldn't fathom how Rhett was getting by with merely a slight stutter. 

"Take your time, you'll get there eventually." Link's voice cut through yet another stumble of Rhett's bit. His tone was demeaning, as if he was scolding a child rather than being helpful to his co-worker and best friend. Chase felt his own cheeks get hot, but Rhett's gaze was one of defiance. 

"Shut up, Neal." Stevie quickly wrote down a time stamp, on days like these she would help out the editors by writing down where some jump cuts would need to be made. The icy stare Link assessed Rhett with seemed to suck all of the air out of the room. 

"Oh calm down, /Rhett/." The name was laced with power, Chase could see Rhett's resolve beginning to fizzle out. Stevie tried to direct them back to the show. For the first time since joining mythical, her request was cast aside, everyone in the studio seemed to hold their breath, waiting for Rhett to make the next move. 

"I don't have to take orders from you." If there hadn't been a microphone a few inches from their faces, the others wouldn't have heard it at all. 

Chase had to look away, his whole body screamed at him to watch, but their words were too effective. He was afraid of losing the game he wasn't a part of. 

"God, this is gay." Stevie spoke just above a whisper, averting her eyes from the tension as if it made her slightly uncomfortable, but she wanted to let them get it out. She couldn't stand this for another day. 

Link responded by turning in his chair, the slight difference in their height didn't matter when he was like this. His entire body radiated control. Nobody missed the slight whimper from Rhett when Link quietly spoke, his voice deeper than usual. 

"Is that right?" Chase closed his eyes, allowing himself to bask in the slight southern drawl. He didn't notice that Rhett did the same. "Well.. that's too bad, then." 

At those words, all hell broke loose. Link stood up, and braced his hand on the back of Rhett's chair, now looking down at the taller man. Stevie stood up, and began signaling to other crew members, having them shut off cameras quickly and get out. Chase, in that moment, lost his cool. A soft whine left his mouth while Rhett began to plead with Link, and the other crew members filled out. 

"Well, Rhett. It seems we have an audience."

Chase's eyes snapped open wide, taking in the even gaze of power now directed at him. It was as if the very core of his being was starting to feel the temperature drop. 

"I'm sorry, guys. I know this is really inappropriate, I should go." Chase surprised himself at being able to manage getting through the apology and halfway to the door before Link called out to him. 

"Stop."

It was impossible for the younger not to follow the direct order, hell he would have dropped to his knees had Link been bold enough to ask. 

"Turn around." It was as if a force outside of himself compared the boy to follow the simple instruction. The attention that both of his bosses gave caused his knees to nearly buckle. 

Rhett was painfully aware of how much need thrummed through his body as Chase approached with a slightly trembling lip. 

"I said I was sorry, Link." Link waved off the apology, and for the first time that day, he truly took in the appearance of the younger, even taking in a few details he had never considered before. His fingers slowly traced Chase's soft jaw, woeking their way into the hair just sprouting from his scalp. Rhett's soft whimper of jealousy was silenced with a hand gesture. 

"I'll get to you in a moment." Link had never sounded more comfortable in Chase's opinion. He couldn't catch a stutter or slur in speech. The man was truly in his element. 

Link's hand tightened in Chase's hair, sending tingles of pain and pleasure through him. Link admired how he was seeing the pleasure from the angle above for once. 

"Do you want to say and watch us?" Chase barely caught the question while he followed Link's eyes over his body, slightly breathless at where his gaze would linger. 

"Yeah, I uh.. I would." He couldn't come up with anything more. Not while Rhett's hand had began running over his own body, undoing shirt buttons with ease. 

"Try again." Link's voice was demanding, the tone alone telling Chase what he already knew. The tone told him Link was in charge, and Chase was a toy to be played with. 

"Ye-es sir." One of his knees did buckle when Link released the grip on his scalp, and turned to his lover. 

Rhett resembled a puppy getting attention for the first time. He was beside himself in a way Chase had never seen. For once his height didn't make him look powerful. The lanky arms and legs left him looking slightly awkward. He looked like a man who needed to be told what to do, how to do it. Rhett was truly a puppet only existing for Link to pull the strings. 

"Look at you, sittin' all nice n' pretty for me." Link took on a different tone with Rhett. Slightly less harsh. Chase was still shaking from the attention he had gotten. 

The small boy flopped down in his chair, not caring that he made noise. Some part of him was just hoping to hear Link speak to him again. 

"I am. I've been good." Rhett's voice was different as well. Almost childlike in the way he spoke. He was stating a fact to his counterpart. Chase thanked god for the lights shining on them, illuminating the lust and need within Rhett's eyes. 

"One.." Link began to count, and Chase began to feel a sense of panic. He knew action would come behind the numbers, but he didn't know what to do about it. 

Rhett wordlessly nodded, standing to let his shirt slide from his shoulders. 

"Two.." Link's voice took the malicious tone again, his gaze falling on Chase from the few yards away which separated them. A look of amusement flashed across his face at the sudden panic reflected on Chase's. 

"Three."

Rhett had already sucked off his jeans, leaving his underwear on as he stood patiently waiting for the attention to shift back to him. This seemed like another game to them, but no one had informed Chase of the rules. 

"Looks like your time is up, Chase, and you didn't give me what I wanted."


	5. First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of a mess and I had to go fix tenses because this was a prompt over text and everything blah blah blah forgive my errors and enjoy.

Rhett's height and body size to Link's went unnoticed when thwy were kids. It was too easy for Rhett to overpower Link, and Link didnt mind a bit. They wrestled all the time without a second thought of it, Link always losing but refusing to be made fun of for not trying. When puberty but, things were different though. Link would notice how nice it felt to have Rhett take control, and how nice their bodies felt pressed against one another. He didn't pay it much attention until they were wrestling once again, and his body betrayed his lust. 

Link's face slowly ruptured in a blush, blood coming up to the surface and leaving him stammering. His eyes averted with embarrassment, and his throat felt like it needed to be cleared. His stumbled words would have been a dead giveaway to anyone who W asnt his clueless best friend. "Rhett get offa me." "Rhett, I need to go use the restroom." Rhett didn't pay the comments any mind, he just kept Link pinned down beneath his body weight. He hadn't felt the problem, nor did he care. His adrenaline was rushing and he wanted to play. 

Link waited with his breath held. Everything within him held still as he hoped that Rhett wouldn't feel the pressure and move on his own. The larger boy seems perfectly content lying there, and the feeling of being completely immobile and at the mercy of Rhett's hands left Link to beg.

"Rhett." He tried to be serious, and push the boy away but he wasn't strong enough, and his mind was swirling with feelings he hadn't gotten used to. It was warm beneath his shirt. Too fucking warm. He was sweating, he was begging, he was writhing. Rhett understood this, and just held Link against the floor by his stomach with a large hand, and a smirk. 

Link's voice was a broken whimper, cracking while he came up with lines of excuses. It was too late, for Rhett had felt the familiar radiating warmth. Link didn't know about the times he spent rolling around in his bed, trying to get the image of Link without clothes on out of his head. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

"Rhett, Rhett you don't understand, I need to get up, please." Link's thighs flexed and shifted beneath the weight, slightly numb but forgotten next to the ache which had settled in Link's groin. Rhett shushed him, not wanting the intimacy to be broken by loud noise. 

"Have you..." Rhett trailed off, unsure of how to ask about what was done in the dark. He figured Link must have at some point, after all, Rhett had been for a month now and Link's voice had changed a couple of months before that. "Y'know... did that?" Rhett awkwardly gestured towards the slight bulge in Link's jeans, hoping to get his point across. 

Link shook his head, and quickly hid his face. He had been too afraid of touching himself, even though the need was constantly burning within him. 

"Oh... uh.. I can show you, if ya like." Rhett lifted his body up off of Link's, only for a moment so he could adjust his position. 

"I uh.. well.. I dunno, Rhett. Isn't that.. weird or somethin'?" Link couldn't make eye contact at this point. It was as if he was becoming dizzy from the throbbing between his legs. It reminded him of the night he woke up with the shadows of Rhett touching him burning into the back of his eyelids. His need was the same. 

"We can try it.. stop if it feels wrong." Rhett reasoned with the smaller boy, taking in the features he never got to see so close. Those bright blue eyes, framed with thick lashes and pale skin. The subtle curve of his hips between Rhett's thighs, perfect for tickling, hugging, holding.. bruising. Rhett was beginning to feel dizzy too. They were intoxicated on one another. 

"Okay."

Rhett's hands were soft, some places calluses from endless hours bouncing around a basketball. Link could feel those hours which had worn at Rhett's skin against his stomach. The short hairs sprouting there seemed to feel alive with the touch of his best friend. It was all so foreign, but so familiar. The smell of his best friend kept him from drifting outside of himself. 

"Rhett, it hurts." Link's voice held innocence in a way unspoken before. He didn't know why it hurt, he just knew that he wanted Rhett to make it stop. 

"Okay, bo. It's okay." Rhett pushed up the oversized T-shirt Link had snagged from his closet after taking a shower a few hours prior. Link could feel goosebumps following the traces of Rhett's fingertips. 

Rhett thumbed at his nipple as he tried to pull down the sweats in an easy motion. He could feel Link's skittish anxiety welling beneath him. Rhett settled back on Link's thighs before gently pinching the bud of his chest. 

"Rhett, what-" Link started as he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach, not unpleasant, but new. The words broke off as he clamped his mouth shut, the urge to make an obscene sound causing his brain to feel fuzzy. 

Rhett dragged his thumb over the underside of Link's length, watching as blue eyes fluttered. 

"You can.. I don't mind." Rhett's voice was laced with nervousness, even though his movements were so sure. Link tried to ask what Rhett meant, but the boy brushed just over the underside of his head and the younger boy grabbed his arm. His nails dug into the flesh as the sensation ebbed away, leaving him throbbing for more. 

"Stop it, Link.. I want.. I want to hear you." Rhett's request would have sounded odd if Link were in any state of mind to question the pleasure. 

Another brush of the thumb, slow strokes of a tight fist. Link had been worried when he could have been feeling this?

A choked whimper which turned out to be Link's own rang out with another brush of the thumb. 

"You're sensitive..." Rhett's simple proclamation brought the best back into Link's face, and another whimper fell from lips which were swollen from his attempts at being stoic. 

"You look pretty. I love that I'm the first to touch you." Rhett didn't know what he was saying, and he didn't care. The sight and feeling of Link writhing, panting, drooling beneath him was one he couldn't take for granted. 

"Rhett, it's hot, oh no, oh Rhett please, oh it's hot Rhett, Rhett, RHETT!" Link's senseless babbling left Rhett speechless as he came across the black shirt he had borrowed, a seemingly endless loop of whimpers, tensing and releasing went on for a few minutes. Rhett tried to stay selfless, but he couldn't help but rut himself into a climax against Link's thigh, a wet patch growing with his hollow moans on the front of his jeans. 

"Ah, Rhett.." Link's face was completely flushed, and his eyes were darker than Rhett had ever seen them. "Can you do that again?"


	6. Touch starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one, I'm just pulling from my experiences of touch starved shit so.. good luck idk this is pure amgst/fluff

Rhett hated the stereotypes that went with his height. He hated the teasing, and questions he would get relentlessly, always along the lines of "how's the weather up there?" And "so you play basketball?" Which he did, but it never got less annoying when he was asked. 

It was particularly bad when he was young, the rough housing that always ended in the other person hurt made him reserved. He was afraid to hug for his own strength, afraid of his own capabilities. His parents stopped giving him hugs when he stopped asking for them, purely thinking he just didn't want physical contact. That couldn't be farther from the truth, but he was big, supposed to be tough, so he settled with the comfort of an old stuffed animal he had kept from his toddler years, and shook hands instead of embracing friends. 

The year he met Link was probably the most confusing of his life in self acceptance of this one obstacle of many he would face. Link was touchy, and small. A gangly boy without fear and one who didn't make jokes at Rhett's expense. He treated Rhett like he was normal, never bringing up the height difference, even when they played sports against each other and Link complained at his losses. He never brought up that Rhett's height may have given him an advantage. 

Link's touchy-feely nature only left Rhett red in the face and smiling. He assume -like most other people- that Rhett didn't appreciate the small touches, or being showed much physical affection at all, but those few times he would get excited and forget were breathtaking. Rhett wasn't accustomed to feeling the press of warmth. 

"Rhett?" Link's thick voice brought the boy to consciousness, his palms rubbing sleep out of his eyes to watch as Link flitted about the room aimlessly, his jittery nature not letting him sit still. 

"Yeah man, what's up?" Rhett cringed at his voice, which still sounded awkward to his ears. Middle school had brought about many awkward things, but the voice was one of his least favourites. 

"It's stormin, 'n I can't sleep." Rhett looked up with bleary eyes, now seeing Link fiddle with a few random gifts he had given Rhett over the years. Arranging, rearranging. Rhett's desk had already been orderly in his eyes, but Link must have seen some flaws that escaped him. 

"What do you want to do?" Rhett spoke softly, the shaking of Link's hands a dead giveaway as to how scared he actually was. 

"Can you... god, this sounds so needy-" Link cut himself off, and run a hand through his floppy hair he desperately needed to get trimmed. Rhett watched with a patient smile, knowing Link wouls get there eventually if he was patient. 

"Can we just... lay down in my bed... together?" Link's voice had deepened as well, and it suited him in Rhett's mind. Though, it was a bit of a change compared to the high pitched giggly voice he had grown to love. The request sunk in slowly, weighing heavy on his limbs. 

"I dunno bo, I don't wanna hurt-"

"You won't, just... please?" Link set down the small stone they had carved their names into, and turned to glance at Rhett who was still on the floor. His eyes were slightly red, and a loud crash of thunder seemed to accent his plea. Rhett would never dream of saying no to those bright eyes. 

"Alright, hang on." Rhett slowly worked his way off the floor, popping his joints, stretching his arms. Link was already adding Rhett's pillow and blanket to the mess of the bed, crawling into it quickly as if he could hide from the rain which pounded out of rhythm against the window pane. 

Rhett was much slower than Link, checking twice, then three times before laying his full weight down, fear of crushing his best friend at the front of his mind. 

"Just relax, man, I know you're not comfortable with this, but I promise I won't ask again, just..." Link awkwardly gestured with his hands, trying to hide the desperate wiping at his eyes every few seconds. 

Rhett couldn't speak, the warmth radiating off of Link was so foreign to him it made him feel sad. He shouldn't be afraid of this, but he was. He was made to be. 

"Goodnight, Link." His voice was much too soft to be considered ordinary as he rolled to face the opposite wall, shutting out the redness of those pretty blue eyes. He didn't feel so bad for the water in his eyes when facing a blank wall. 

"Rh- uh... Rhett?" Link's voice was nervous again, and Rhett hates to think they still had to tread around some things. 

He couldn't make himself do much but hum in response, feigning sleepy tones. 

"Can I hold you?"

Rhett's eyes shot open and he bounced around in his head, trying to remember how to breathe. It was stupid, a reaction such as this, but he was so big, he couldn't be held. He hasn't even held anyone else in years. What was Link even thinking?"

"'M bigger 'n you, bo." Rhett's voice was thick. He prayed it sounded like he was tired, and not on the verge of tears. 

"Doesn't matter. Please?" Link's voice was shaky, not so much nervousness as fear. Rhett knew the thunder was the cause but he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that Link sounded so pitiful. 

"Alright." He couldn't say much more than that, because he could already feel Link's arms snaking around his torso before the word was completely out of his mouth. Link wriggled behind him, pulling the tall boy's back flush to his chest. Rhett's breathing stuttered when he felt Link's chilled skin against the small of his back. He was already starting to panic, worrying he would somehow fuck it up, that he would make Link hate him even though this was his request. The guilt settled in quickly as he realized that he really liked the warmth against his back, the feeling of skin against skin. 

He didn't expect it when Link slotted his legs, bent, right behind Rhett's. He could feel the expanse of Link's body against him, and it felt wrong, but also it felt like flying. He could feel Link's cold nose pressed between his shoulderblades, small puffs of breath washing across his back as Link settled. It was odd, but blissful. He tried not to make any noise as a small sob broke forth, soaking the pillow he lay on. 

Just like everything else, Link knew. Link knew without seeing and he just rubbed his open palm over the expanse of Rhett's torso, comforting silently. 

"It's okay, bo. I know."


	7. Don't Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is a loud boy pretending to be a quiet boy. Rhett is having none of it

Link was normally relatively good at keeping his cool when being pleasured. His dominant persona rarely allowed for his words to stumble, or his eyes to flutter. For the most part, he was good at keeping up the facade, the occasional bite of his lip keeping him rooted to the moment. 

That was until Rhett. 

You see Rhett was spontaneous. He never failed to surprise Link with his plethora of sexual needs, and his endless craving which sometimes got in the way of other things. Link didn't mind this, but it did do a toll on his persona. The lines between real Link and the Link who couldn't express blurred more day by day, frustrations going unnoticed while he would have to bite his knuckles to keep quiet when Rhett dropped to his knees. He kicked himself for using the same tactics he had used years ago. He just couldn't seem to get it together.

"Link, can I ask you somethin'?" The sound of silverware clinking and quiet chewing was interrupted by the elder, whose voice sounded softer than usual. Link didn't bother trying to speak through the food in his mouth, but rather gestured with the fork he held in his grip. 

"Why do you hold back so much?" 

Link tried not to choke on the bit of grilled chicken he had been chewing. There had been a rule seemingly established silently that they didn't bring sexual conversations to supper. They would wait until both had finished eating, or until they lied next to one another in bed. Link wondered if he had misunderstood. 

"I'm sorry?" He replied after a few seconds too long. 

"Why do you hold back so much? There's no way you're normally that.... quiet." Rhett whispered the last word tentatively, almost as if he was afraid. In a way, he was. This was uncharted territory with Link. Rhett was always asking for more, god always more, but he had never asked for something to change about what was done. He had taken the plunge now, and he had to face the music. 

Link's cool gaze settled on him from across the table, and he quirked an eyebrow in thought. His sideways smile he always wore when he was at ease had slipped from his face, taking the goofy boyfriend he had known for years with it. 

"Don't suppose I have an answer." Link returned before sticking another bite of chicken in his mouth. His voice sounded heavier, and Rhett could feel the weight pressing at him to please. Their dynamic was so easy to slip into he had to fight in order to keep from speaking in his own persona. 

"I want you to quit doin' that." Rhett tried hard to keep his voice steady, even as Link's loud chewing stopped for a moment. The one think Link had never learned to control was the blush which would rise on his cheeks at certain times. Rhett couldn't help but feel proud of himself when Link's teeth dug into his knuckles, and those icy blue eyes contrasted to the red which bloomed across his cheeks, sometimes even down his neck and chest. He couldn't help but want more right then. 

"I don't know if I can do that for you, Rhett.." Rhett could practically feel Link's mind racing, even while his voice sounded calm as ever, even now dragging him down deeper into something more primal. 

Link could barely breathe as he swallowed the meat on his tongue which at some point had turned bitter. He remembered the last time like it was yesterday. The ridicule, the embarrassment, the desperation. He had worked so hard to force back that need within himself but when he was alone, late at night, need throbbing within him, his breaths caught in his throat, high pitched keens would bounce back from his walls, leaving him breathless. 

Rhett could see the different emotions flicker through blue irises. He took notice in his Link's lips parted in need, then his adams apple bobbed with a nervous swallow, his brows scrunched up in memory, his lips twitching down in distaste. All throughout, Rhett could feel the persona slipping through more, shutting Link down slowly. 

"Please?" Rhett tried his best to make his voice sound enticing, desperate to bring this want to light he had been toying with for forever. "Just this once?" Rhett subtly placed the napkin from his lap on the table, trailing his fingertips up Link's arm. "Let me make you feel good, Link. Let yourself go." 

It was as if a switch had flipped, and Link was on Rhett's lap, dominance radiating even as he sat still. 

"Is that what you want Rhett? You need to be reminded that I'm yours?" Rhett couldn't ignore how Link's fingertips took longer than usual to undo his shirt button, shaky with nervous energy. 

"Link, let's go to the bedroom." Rhett could barely keep a thought in his mind as he felt the flesh of Link's hips give beneath his fingertips. 

"That's not-" Link stopped himself, almost like he was resetting before standing up and pressing out the wrinkles in the front of his shirt. It was the closest he could get to regaining control. He had slipped up. Snapped. Even that little breach was intoxicating to Rhett, and he knew he could break the man he loved. 

Rhett wrapped a arm around Link's back, biting his lip as he allowed his hand to slip lower, feeling the flex and give of muscles beneath his palm while they walked. It was impossible to ignore the falter in Link's steps. 

"Rhett..." Link's voice was warning, a quiet tell. Link was already having to fight to keep from spinning out of control, and he couldn't ignore how his length twitched achingly in his jeans. 

Rhett didn't pull away this time, he didn't let the warning in his tone scare him. He knew that to break something, you first had to put pressure on it. So, he gently slapped Link's ass while they walked into their bedroom, thoughts louder than their footsteps. 

"Rhett don't-" Link stopped himself from speaking after he jumped away from the slight pain Rhett's large palm had left. His knees felt like they might give out at any time. 

Rhett didn't let him think for very long. Link didn't know when his shirt had disappeared, but he didn't fight the large palm pressing him back against the bed. His mind began to go blank as the sound of his own belt buckle being undone reached his ears. 

"Please, Link." 

The words barely registered before warm, wet heat wrapped around him, sucking all the air from the room. Link's thighs tried to close on either side of Rhett, his lack of control setting off alarms in his mind. 

The drag of Rhett's tongue was addicting as he popped off to speak words while kissing down Link's shaft. 

"Stop thinkin' so loud." Link would have laughed if not for the gentle press of Rhett's tongue against his balls, beard scratching at his thighs. Link slung an arm over his face, feeling the heat of a blush in his face. Rhett knew him much too well, had every inch of him memorized. He tried to roll his hips against the calloused palm which held his slender hips to the bed. 

Rhett's tongue worked over him, never staying in one place for long. His lips would suction around the head for a while, slathering pearly drops of precum over the entirety of him. Rhett palmed at the flesh of his thighs, watching as Link bit at his knuckles, chest heaving with silent pleasure. 

Rhett pulled gently at Link's arm, dragging his tongue over the head again, flicking it a few times before tugging again, more insistently. Link turned loose that time, letting Rhett grip both of his wrists in one hand. His other hand began to work over Link's length, long, slow strokes, teasing at something better. 

Then Link whimpered.

It wouldn't have been audible to someone who wasnt listening so intently, but the sound of need somehow worked it's way past those teeth which dug into his lip. 

It was the most arousing sound Rhett had ever heard. 

The affect was instantaneous. Almost like a dam had been broken, Link's hips were wriggling beneath Rhett's touches, which were much too gentle for what he needed. Link's breath hissed between his teeth when Rhett tightened his grip, gentle whines when it would loosen. 

The noise he made when Rhett finally wrapped his tongue around the head again was nothing short of breathtaking. He moaned, low in his throat, his pleasure derived from Rhett. Link could have sworn he saw stars at the edges of his vision, his hips would stay still. The humiliation of falling apart like this only served as coals to fuel the burning in his lower belly. 

Rhett and Link both knew he would cum like this, sprawled out, shirt pushed up messily, jeans around his ankles, hair mussed from sweat and the bedsheets beneath him.

Rhett couldn't think of anything more sexy. The weight of him on his tongue brought forth his own string of moans, sending vibrations all over Link's body. Desperation showed in the form of sweat, and his back began to arch off the bed. 

"Rheeeett-" the first coherent word to leave Link's mouth, and Rhett could've came right then if now for the fight he was putting up to last until Link was through. That didn't mean he wasnt palming himself through thin boxers though. 

"God, Link, you're going to be the death of me." Rhett spoke once more before sucking Link into his mouth once more, tongue lolling against him before curling with purpose, swirling around his aching length without rhyme or reason. The lack of pace only served to brink Link closer. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh pleeaaase-" Link's voice broke off from it's high keen for a gasp, and Rhett knew it was over. The tensing of his thighs on either side of his head, the way his hips stilled beneath his palm, how everything went quiet as Link was suspended on the edge. 

And Rhett flicked his tongue one last time. 

"Oooooooohfucking GAH RHETT!" Link's voice was jumbled, and his whole body came alive again, practically thrashing beneath Rhett's hold. Link had truly fallen apart. Rhett's hand worked over himself desperately as Link's release left thick ropes on his tongue and lips. It took next to nothing before Rhett was burying his face in Link's hip bone, moaning loudly as he made a mess on the floor. 

When he looked up after a few moments, cool blue was waiting on him, watching with a lazy smile. 

"You're never staying quiet again, bo."


End file.
